Yami
by Silverforest
Summary: Serena/Trunks Romance... Even those you thought you could trust can turn on you...
1. Welcome Back

Yami

Hi, this is Silverforest. Hope you enjoy the story peeps. And just to say that Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon don't belong to me (and I can't spell the name of the person/s who does/do) otherwise I would probably be rich by now... Oh well , Ja ne... 

Oh and Serena is Goku and Chi chi's daughter. Trunks is staying with them since Bulma died in his time. And Serena in the Sailor Moon dimension has two twin brothers and a twin sister: Travis Watson, Jack Phillips and Faye Stevenson (Prince Tranquillity , Prince Amnesty and Princess Faye from the Moon Kingdom respectively) and the Z peeps don't know about them but will... 

Oh and the outers and inners will be mentioned as well. Oh and if I say Trunks I mean the one from the future and if I say Chibi-Trunks I mean the younger one from the present.

Yami - Prologue 

The Earth's Special Forces and their families were out for a picnic today as things were at a lull. The Son family were thinking about the member of their family that was not present at this picnic but should have been - Serena Son... She had been taken away from her home when she was 15 by a woman called Sailor Pluto saying that she had a destiny to fulfil in another dimension and that she would return when her job there had been completed. Piccolo was meditating on a rock not far from where Goku, Chi chi, Gohan, Trunks and Goten were sitting, Chibi-Trunks was sitting with his sister Bra near the picnic blanket and were eating enough to feed a small army. Trunks was sitting next to Gohan, he was also thinking of Serena , but he himself had not actually met her and had only heard about her from everyone else who all said exactly the same thing - She was a very kind-hearted individual who always thought of others before her self and she valued her family and friends very highly. Gohan told him that she could bring out the best in people except if she got pissed off and well... you did not want to get her pissed off. Goten once told him that she even made Vegeta laugh once even if it was only for an instant! Trunks smiled at this and couldn't wait for the day when she would come home and they could finally meet. And may be he could get the secret of how to make Vegeta laugh out of her! 

Bulma was also thinking of Serena and she was wondering how the little munchkin was doing . It had been so long since Bulma had last seen her, 4 years in fact and so many people had yet to meet her - the future version of her son Trunks, Krillin and 18's daughter Masumi (sorry to the author that I took that name from but it was such a nice name and I couldn't think of one myself but wanted one better that Marron - I never really did like that name), not to mention that Lita and Mina missed her terribly and had made some new friends called Amy and Raye that wanted to meet her after hearing all about her from Mina and Lita. They often popped around to ask if she had returned yet but unfortunately every time the answer had to be no. And everyone here wanted Serena to be safe and it was worrying them because Serena was in another dimension so they couldn't help her if she ran into trouble. Bulma was so deep in thought that she didn't notice when Chi chi spoke to her. (she had walked over to where Bulma was sitting in case you were wondering) "Bulma... Bulma..." When Chi chi didn't get an answer she gently shook her shoulders "Bulma..." Bulma snapped out of it. 

"Huh... oh sorry Chi chi... What is it?" Chi chi looked at her concerned 

"Are you okay? I mean you were kinda out of it for a bit..." Bulma just shook her head 

"I'm fine... just thinking... about all that has gone on over the years... and about Serena... " Bulma trailed off whe she saw the look of sadness that passed over Chi chi's face. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have even brought it up... I know how much you, Goku, Gohan and Goten miss her... how much we all miss her..." Seeing how sad this was making Chi chi Bulma decided to lighten the mood "I think even Vegeta misses her..." This remark got the laugh out of Chi chi that Bulma was hoping for and apparently it was contagious because soon Bulma was laughing as well, both of them knew EXACTLY what Vegeta was like when it came to friendships of any kind. "So... what did you want to say Chi chi?" Asked Bulma 

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that I was taking a walk so that if any of then men over there - who have fallen asleep - wonder where I am you could tell them , okay?" Said Chi chi 

"Okay sure, I'll let them know if they ask" replied Bulma. Chi chi nodded and started walking into the woods. 

"Bye!" She shouted back 

"Have a nice walk!" Shouted Bulma to Chi chi's retreating figure . 

***Where Chi chi is*** 

Chi chi had decided to take a walk in the woods to clear her head, all her thoughts were about her baby girl... Serena was on her mind. *Hmmm* she thought *Serena was named after peace, so I thought at least she would not want to fight like her father and brothers ... but she did make it pretty clear that she was going to fight even if I told her she couldn't - which I did... I guess fighting must run in the family ...* But none the less she was still very worried about her, her baby was in an alternate dimension all alone. *But,* she reminded herself, *Serena is strong like her mother... she will be able to handle it.* As she walked she became aware of someone following her *I guess living with Goku, Gohan and Goten has rubbed off on me after all.* She mused with a slight smirk. "Show yourself!" She shouted, knowing that her voice could freeze a person at 50 paces, while secretly hoping that she was doing the right thing. A figure , no wait, a woman stepped out of the bushes, Chi chi couldn't see her face but she had the most peculiar outfit on. 

The woman was wearing a white tight bodice, an extremely short rainbow coloured skirt, a long white cape that gave her a regal look, knee-high white boots and in her hand she held a pink and silver staff that was taller than her. She had her hair up in meatballs that fell down to her ankles, Chi chi couldn't tell what colour it was. Chi chi was feeling a little afraid at the moment and was considering shouting to Goku, the woman was just standing there! What did she want and why was she here ? "Who are you? And what do you want from us!?!" Shouted Chi chi . The woman remained silent for a moment and then surprised Chi chi by answering : 

"You know... I am a little surprised that you don't recognise who I am..." Chi chi was shocked by this and still couldn't place the voice in her mind. 

"What do you mean?" Asked Chi chi cautiously, this could still be a trap . Seeing that Chi chi wasn't going to get it any time soon she spoke up again 

"It's me... Serena..." Said the woman in a bubbly voice. Chi chi just stood there shocked. 

Oooooh Cliff -hanger!!!!!! Don't you just hate me right about now. Anyway I would appreciate your reviews 'coz this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic and I would like to know if it is any good! Or should just be screwed up and placed where it can never see the light of day again! 

Ja ne Silverforest 


	2. Betrayal

Hey again,

Hey again, it's Silverforest here! By the way, Travis is about as tall as Lita, has blond hair and blue eyes (slightly lighter shade of blue than Serena's), Jack is the same height as Serena and also has blond hair and blue eyes (the same shade as Travis) and Faye has silver hair and blue eyes (she is the odd one of the bunch). And they all combined are the strongest force their is because Travis and Jack's power stems from the moon and the sun, but principally from the sun and Serena and Faye's powers come from the moon and the sun but principally from the moon. Okay? Back in the Silver Millennium they were known as the 'Moon Quartet' and could not be beaten.

Oh and thanks for all the reviews I recieved!

Okay that's all for now as I am going on a bit! 

Ja ne, 

Silverforest

xxx

Yami 

Chapter 1- Betrayal

The woman stepped out of the shadows and Chi chi got a good look at her face, it was definatly Serena! Chi chi couldn't believe it... her baby was back! And in one piece too! But what was that outfit she was wearing?

"The great Chi chi is speechless huh..." Serena said with a smirk on her face, "I guess after all the times I tried as a kid had to work one day huh..." This snapped Chi chi out of her shock enduced daze and she ran forward and hugged the woman with all of her might.

"Oh my God! I can't believe that my baby is back! Oh I missed you!" As she was hugging Serena she punctuated every word by squeezing her tighter... and tighter.

"Uh, mom... Could you mind letting go... not that I am not happy to see you" She added when she felt Chi chi's scowl "but oxygen is becoming an issue!" As soon as Serena said this Chi chi let go with a guilty look in her face. *Stupid... stupid... within seconds of her being here she was nearly crushed to death!* "No, no!" Said Serena when she saw that look on Chi chi's face, "I would react that way too if I saw you, well I was going to but you kinda beat me to it..." Chi chi's guilty look changed to a sheepish one as she stepped back and looked again at what Serena was wearing. 

"Um, Serena... What are you wearing?" Asked Chi chi. Serena looked at her with a confused expression on her face that slowly changed to comprehension as she understood what she was saying. 

"Well, uh... you know that I have been in another dimension for 4 years right?" When Chi chi nodded she continued "well, in that dimension I am a Sailor Scout, more specifically Sailor Cosmos... One of the Guardians of the Universe..." She stopped explaining here to let it all sink in. Chi chi just stood there for a moment letting all this new information about her baby sink in

"I can't believe that my baby fights in a skirt that short! I mean any man could come along when you are fighting!" Serena just stood there in shock as Chi chi ranted on about her skirt or the lack thereof. *Well, that was to be expected, she nearly burst a vein when I wore a pair of shorts and a skimpy top for the first time* Serena decided to put a halt to the way that the conversation was going.

"Uh mom, I don't think that we get a choice on how short or long the skirt is. We didn't design what we have to wear, if we did I would have make it so we could fight in jeans." Chi chi stopped mid-step when Serena spoke and had a thought *Everyone else will want to see her, I'd better take her over there now!* 

"Uh Serena, let's go see everyone else now okay... I know that Goku, Gohan and Goten has missed you dearly so has everyone else." As she said this she started walking out of the woods and towards the river where everyone was sitting.

"I'm sorry..." Said Serena as she followed her. Chi chi was confused, what could she possibly be sorry for?

"What for Serena?" Asked Chi chi, she didn't get an answer and as she turned around to ask again she felt a sharp pain in her neck. As she slumped to the ground, her vision fading she heard Serena say

"This..." That was the last Chi chi heard as she entered a world of darkness, pain and... betrayal...

***Where everyone else is***

Bulma was getting worried, it had been quite a while since Chi chi went into the forest, she decided to tell Goku that she hadn't come back yet. She walked over to where Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks were sitting. Goku was asleep and as she stopped in front of them Gohan, Goten and Trunks looked up at her.

"What is it Bulma?" Asked Gohan

"Well, uh, Gohan, Chi chi went out for a walk in the woods a while ago and she hasn't come back yet... I'm starting to get worried" Replied Bulma, preparing for the inevitable outburst, and it came

"WHAT!!!" Shouted Gohan and Goten together, waking up Goku. Trunks was going to shout but when he saw the look on his mothers face he decided to spare her from any more pain.*Those boys shouting together can rival an atomic bomb* thought Bulma as she covered her ears with her hands and waited for the ringing in her ears to stop, Goku was just sitting there with a confused look on his face. 

"Would somebody mind telling me what is going on?" Asked Goku, all eyes turned to Bulma.

"Mother just told us that Chi chi went for a walk in the woods a while ago and hasn't come back yet." Said Trunks, answering for Bulma as she didn't look like she was going to answer herself. He then placed his hands over his ears waiting for the shout from Goku. Gohan and Goten did the same. Bulma all ready had her hands over her ears and everybody else was looking at the group by the tree with concerned, stupefied, blank and annoyed looks on their faces. (A.N: guess who the faces belonged to peeps!)

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!!!!!!!" Shouted Goku.

"Well, you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you" said Bulma, who still couldn't hear that well from when atomic bombs Gohan and Goten hit, and it didn't help when atomic bomb Goku hit soon after either! 

"Well, let's go and find her then..." Said Goku, a little bit calmer but still looked like a ticking time bomb. Bulma began to feel sorry for the thing that took Chi chi, if any thing did, as you never want to face an angry Goku. Everyone stopped dead when a familiar voice rang out from a bush not that far away

"No need to look Dad" sneered the person as it stepped out of the bush. Everyone gasped, it was Serena! And she had Chi chi flung over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "I've got her right here!" Goku looked at the face of his daughter who looked at this moment, pure evil. She looked completely different from the girls that left 4 years ago and he wasn't talking about the fact that she had grown. Serena then placed Chi chi on the ground and said "now, I'll be taking _Auntie Bulma_ as well" after she said this Bulma gasped and Trunks, Bra and Chibi-Trunks stood in front of their mother, determined to protect her. Everyone else just stood their shocked *What could have happened to make such a friendly girl turn on her family and friends?* Was a thought going through many peoples mind. Trunks, Bra and Chibi-Trunks didn't want to hurt her but if she was going to take Bulma she would have to get through them first. As Trunks, Bra and Chibi-Trunks stood bravely in front of their mother Serena laughed, it was not the laugh of someone who they knew but more of someone who thought that this was all a game. Goku had heard Freeza make that kind of laugh before. "Oh please... If this is all you can do I don't think that I will be staying here long..." Goku, Gohan and Goten were confused, sure Serena was strong... but just before she left she wasn't strong enough to beat Goten, and Chibi-Trunks was now stronger than Goten, and she sure couldn't go up against Trunks, Bra and Chibi-Trunks together. So what was she playing? "Well Auntie, I guess you and I will have to be going now" 

"You're not going anywhere with her!" Shouted Trunks. Chibi-Trunks flew towards her. She simply stood there, raised her hands and called out the words

"Starlight Net!" (A.N: This is my own attack along with Stellar Blaze) Fibres of shimmering black came out her fingertips and surround everyone; except Bulma and Goku (who had anticipated the attack and created a ki shield around him that the net simply bounced off of), halting the flying Chibi-Trunks and made him fall to the ground. Serena began to walk towards Bulma when Goku stood in her way. 

"Bulma run!" Shouted Goku. Bulma did as she was told. Serena noticed her running and threw her tiara saying

"Tiara... Trap her!" The tiara flew through the air, split in two and flew around Bulma's waist and feet and tightened, Bulma fell to the ground with a cry while the other fighters watched helpless.

"Stop Serena... why are you doing this?" Asked a pained Goku, he didn't understand why the normally kind and loving Serena had attacked all those she ever cared about. "You don't want to do this Serena, please reach into yourself... I know the Serena that grew up here is still in there... fight it!" 

"I don't?" Said Serena in a disbelieving voice, "but I am so good at it" Goku and everyone else just looked at her not being able to believe that this was actually happening. "And you are assuming that I have been possessed by something, well what if I told you that I actually want to do this huh?!? What do ya say to that?!?" 

"I don't believe it" replied Goku. Serena laughed

"Well, old man... believe what you want to... I am only telling you what is true" she began to walk towards Bulma again

"I won't let you do this Serena and you know it!" Said Goku, hoping to get through to this daughter. 

"You're right" said Serena "I know you won't let me do it." Goku looked relieved, may be he was getting through to her. But what she said next changed his mind. "That's why I have to do this" 

"What?!?" Asked Goku, confused by what she was saying

"This" she said, while holding up her finger and a silver bubble started to form above her finger. She then let it fly towards Goku while he just stood there not knowing what to do when all of a sudden the bubble enlarged and trapped him inside. Serena then started walking towards Bulma again who was trying to crawl caterpillar style away from the fight. Seeing this, Goku tried to escape by hitting the sides of the bubble and then Serena clenched her hand and Goku screamed. All eyes turned to Goku and they couldn't believe what they were seeing. The inside of the bubble was turning into a mist and moving around Goku and the mist that was moving inside was sparking with energy and it was this energy that was causing the pain that Goku was feeling. It was draining his energy as well, all of the immobilised warriors lying on the ground could feel his life draining away. When he was just about to lose consciousness Serena clenched her hand again and the mist disappeared and Goku slumped to the bottom of the bubble. 

"Noooooo father!!!" Shouted Gohan. Goten was too shocked to speak. Serena walked the last few metres to Bulma and started to drag her to where Chi chi lay. Bulma started struggling so much so that Serena got sick of and sharply hit her over the back of her neck and with a cry Bulma slumped on the ground unconscious. Serena picked her up and threw her over her left shoulder, pointed to the air just behind where Chi chi lay and a black portal formed. She then threw Bulma into the portal, picked up Chi chi and said

"It was nice to see all of you again, pity you all were such weaklings though... Oh well, may be you could get stronger... well... then again... may be not. What a day for family ruinings, I mean reunions..." She stepped into the portal with Chi chi on her left shoulder. As the portal just closed a hand came out and waved and a vice said "Bye!" As the hand disappeared from view Gohan noticed a yellow bracelet on her wrist, but didn't think any thing of it as all he could think about was Serena's Betrayal...

Well what did ya think of that peeps? Please let me know in your reviews, I love to hear what you have to say about my stories. 

Oh and if you could let me know who you think the relevent facial expressions belonged to as well, I will be really pleased. 

Bye

Silverforest

xxx


	3. 

Yami2

Hi again, it's Silverforest

In one of the latest reviews that I had made a mistake was indicated (this review was by Serenity6454): 

'Ack Serena evil, okay so the bracelet is what's making her evil right? Please get the next chapter out soon, I so love Serena/Trunks fics they are the cutest couple, Vegeta didn't seem to act in anyway to when Serena kiddnapped Bulma, you might have forgotten so I think you should put something in about him in the next chapter. Just a hint, I love you story by the way, make the next chap. a little longer please, I can't bare cliffies! okay well I've talked your ear off enough :) till next time Ja ne, by the way what does Yami mean?'

^

Thanks to Serenity6454 for pointing out my mistake: I actually forgot to mention Vegeta when Bulma was kidnapped! Well, I will correct that error now and say that when Bulma was kidnapped Vegeta would have stepped in and done something about it up until the point where Serena restrained everyone (besides Goku and Bulma) with the net. I just can't believe that I forgot to mention Vegeta!!!! And I will be mentioning him in the next chapter

She also wanted to know about the bracelet and if it was making her evil. You should find out the answer to that either in this chapter or the next ones. 

'Yami' means 'darkness' or 'disorder'.

Oh and a very big thanks to Faith who sent me my first e-mail about my fic!!!! 

And I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z

Yami

Chapter 2 - What the hell is going on!

***Last time on Yami***

Serena picked her (Bulma) up and threw her over her left shoulder, pointed to the air just behind where Chi chi lay and a black portal formed. She then threw Bulma into the portal, picked up Chi chi and said

"It was nice to see all of you again, pity you all were such weaklings though... Oh well, may be you could get stronger... well... then again... may be not. What a day for family ruinings, I mean reunions..." She stepped into the portal with Chi chi on her left shoulder. As the portal just closed a hand came out and waved and a voice said "Bye!" As the hand disappeared from view Gohan noticed a yellow bracelet on her wrist, but didn't think any thing of it as all he could think about was Serena's Betrayal...

***

The net surrounding all the warriors and the bubble surrounding Goku hadn't dissipated yet... but being stuck there gave the warriors more time to think than they would have liked. *How could Serena have taken Chi chi and Bulma like that... I don't want to be in Serena's place when Vegeta gets his hands on her... Vegeta is fiercely protective of those he cares about even if he doesn't admit it* thought Goku who had just regained consciousness. *I can't believe Sere would do that... but what was that bracelet she was wearing... oh well, it probably isn't anything, people do wear jewellery* thought Gohan. *What happened to Serena in that world? Has she really become that evil?* Thought Goten. *When I get my hands on Kakarot's brat... that good-for-nothing-saiyajin-hybrid-brat took Bulma and when I get my hands on her she won't live to see sunset! I guarantee it! Don't worry Bulma, I WILL get you back!* Thought Vegeta fuming. *What the hell just happened there?!?* Thought Trunks shocked, *That couldn't have been the Serena that I heard about... could it?....*

***Where Chi chi and Bulma are***

A dim flickering light was the first thing that Chi chi saw as she gradually began to regain consciousness. As she grew accustumed to the darkness she could make out about 100 or so candles placed around the room or was it a cave? Chi chi wasn't too sure about that as it was too dark to tell. Then Chi chi heard a low moan beside her... Bulma! She was about to go over to her when she realised that she couldn't. She was suspended in a silvery bubble about a foot off the ground, so was Bulma. Chi chi poked the side of the bubble experimentally so see if she could break out of it, but when she touched the bubble she received a slight electric shock.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you" said a familiar voice from the corner of the room, or wherever it was they were being held was. Chi chi strained to see who it was. Even thought she had an idea of who it was from the voice. As Chi chi tried to see who it was Bulma finally regained consciousness completely 

"Ugh... Did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?" Asked Bulma, dazed. Chi chi's gaze snapped towards Bulma as Bulma raised her head and stared at Chi chi. "Chi chi?!? What's going on?!" Before Chi chi could answer the woman standing in the corner of the room spoke up

"Well, to cut a long story short you are now my captives, or should I say guests... if that makes you feel better" as the woman was saying this she walked into the light. Now both women could clearly see that it was Serena who had spoken up *so I WAS right* thought Chi chi, *but this is one of those times when you don't want to be proved right!* 

***In the Sailor Moon Dimension (A.N: this is happening at the same time, btw)***

Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Universe and Sailor Galaxy (more commonly known as Serena Son, Travis Watson and Jack Phillips) were going to a picnic out under the cherry blossom trees in the Cherry Hill Temple. (A.N: Don't worry if you are confused right about now, it will all become clear) It had been exactly one year since Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Universe, Sailor Galaxy and Sailor Stellar had defeated Chaos, but at a terrible cost. The 8 other Sailor Scouts had been killed in that battle resulting in the birth of Sailor Cosmos, and shortly after that (due to Queen Serenity) the birth of Sailor Universe, Sailor Galaxy and Sailor Stellar (aka Faye Stevenson). At that point Eternal Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Sol, Eternal Sailor Amnesty and Eternal Sailor Faith ceased to exist. So at the end of that battle they all came here and mourned the loss of their friends the sailor scouts then they all agreed that every year on the day of the battle they would always meet up in the Cherry Grove temple under the cherry blossom trees (because this is where most of the memories with the scouts occurred) and honour their friends. Amy Anderson aka Sailor Mercury, Mina Stirling aka Sailor Venus, Raye Harris aka Sailor Mars, Lita Westwood aka Sailor Jupiter, Holly Taylor aka Sailor Saturn, Erica Thompson aka Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kelly aka Sailor Neptune and Susan Matthews aka Sailor Pluto. All their families, beside from Erica, Michelle and Susan, had been informed of their alternate identities by a recording that each scout made to their families that were given to Luna and Artemis in case they didn't make it back alive from the battle. They all thought it best that their families should here about it from them and not one of their friends. Travis, Serena and Jack informed their various parents and guardians themselves.

As they reached the temple they de-transformed - they wanted to honour their friends as the people they knew in real life not on the battle field. They sat down under the Cherry Blossoms and thought about their friends. After a while Travis brought out the picnic basket that Mrs Tsukino had been gracious enough to make for them. Today however Serena was not in the mood to eat quickly, and neither was Travis or Jack. When they had finished eating Serena spoke up and said

"It's a shame that Faye is out of the country visiting relatives in England for two weeks, she would have wanted to be here for this. She and the scouts were close, she and Michelle were really close" (A.N: not THAT way people! She saw Michelle as a sort of older sister). Travis and Jack looked at her sadly, they had all lost someone they were close to in that battle.

"Yeah, we were all really close..." said Travis

"It's a shame things had to turn out this way, I mean they were only 19, no-one should go that young" said Jack, adding a depressing note to the conversation

"Yeah, that could have been us" said Serena, adding a few more notches to the depresso-meter. *What I CAN'T believe is that I would be one of the ones left alive though* thought Serena dejectedly.

"Hey, you guys... the guys wouldn't want us to be sad over their deaths. They would want us to get over the sadness and get on with our lives. Not sit here moping over something that we couldn't change even if we wanted too" said Travis. Serena and Jack looked down at the ground feeling guilty at what Travis just said because he was right. 

"I know that you are right Travis, we all do... but it still hurts so much... even after a year" said Serena, Travis and Jack looked at her concerned as she looked like she was about to cry. "I know that they would want us to get on with our lives but... I still can't help feeling guilty... like I should have been able to do more..." she started to sob quietly. Travis and Jack exchanged a look and pulled her into a two-way hug which she returned, seeking comfort and strength from the hug and the bond that they all shared as children of the Moon and Sun Kingdom.

"You couldn't do any more than you had all ready done Sere... none of us could have done any more" said Travis

"Yeah," said Jack, "we all tried our best and that is all that could have been expected of us in a situation like that and I am sure that the scouts know that and understand" Travis and Jack could feel Serena's sobs lessening as their words took effect. Then Serena pulled away, looked her brothers in the eye and wiped away her tears saying

"You're right... as always... but that still doesn't make the pain of the loss go away... well, let's get going before I start to get even more depressed" said Serena. They packed up the picnic stuff and headed out of the temple towards Serena's house. 

"Yah know, it's a shame that there isn't somewhere we can go for a few days... somewhere that we can go where we can relax and have a good time... at least for a little while..." said Jack. Serena had a brainwave when Jack said this. "There is a place that we can go... home!" Said Serena. Jack and Travis looked confused.

"Home?" They said together.

"Yeah, home. You remember that I told you that I wasn't from this dimension originally..." replied Serena

"Yeah..." they said together

"Well... why don't we pay my family a visit? I haven't seen them in about 4 years anyway and I would like to know how they are doing etc..." said Serena

"Okay... sure. It would be nice to meet them any way" said Travis

"Yeah, let's go now then" said Jack. Serena reached inside her sub-space pocket and pulled out her gold-key that was given to her by Pluto if she ever wanted to visit the time gates. She held it out in front of her and Travis and Jack placed their hands on top of Serena's as she shouted out

"Time Key! Take us to the Gate of Time!" As soon as Serena had shouted this out a cloud formed above the trio and a silver light shot out from the cloud and the trio, cloud and light were gone in a flash.

***At the time gates***

Serena, Travis and Jack appeared with a flash at the Time Gates and Serena walked towards the gate of time calling upon the powers of Pluto that lay dormant in her body until she decided to use them. The gates responded and opened. Serena then turned to Jack and Travis and said

"All right everyone transform now" 

"Why?" Asked Jack

"Well, you never know if we are going to meet some lost youma from back when we fought the Nega-moon family and I want to surprise my family, they haven't seen me in my Cosmos form yet anyway." Explained Serena

"Fair enough." 

"Cosmos Power!"

"Universe Power!"

"Galaxy Power!"

With that done the trio clasped onto each others hand and stepped into the time gate, Serena started concentrating on her home... the DBZ dimension.

***Where Chi chi, Bulma and 'Serena' are***

"Who are you?" Asked Chi chi, Bulma gave her a look that said 'don't make her mad Chi chi'. Chi chi ignored this and waited for a response from 'Serena.'

"What do you mean?" Asked 'Serena,' even thought she knew what Chi chi was talking about and wanted to see if Chi chi would be right or not.

"Well, my daughter would not be acting like this. So give up the act and tell me WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY DAUGHTER!" Shouted Chi chi. 'Serena' simply smirked at the angry Chi chi.

"Well, Chi chi... I suppose in one respect you are right and in one respect you are wrong" said 'Serena' cryptically. Bulma and Serena were extremely confused by this 

"What do you mean Serena?" Asked Bulma

"Well, I basically mean that in one respect I am your daughter and in one respect I am not" replied 'Serena' still not letting them know right off.

"COULD YOU JUST BE STRAIGHT WITH US!" Shouted Chi chi

"Jeez!!!! There is no need to shout! Your voice sound like a bunch of hippo's in mating season when you shout and red is not a very flattering colour..." said 'Serena'. Chi chi glared at her and Bulma sniggered quietly, she shouldn't be laughing but the look on Chi chi's face was amusing. Chi chi then turned her glare on Bulma and Bulma shut up immediately *God, when she is angry Chi chi makes Vegeta look like a fuzzy kitten!* Thought Bulma. "Now, I shall tell you why as you will never be leaving here, well unless I get the silver crystal and then and only then will I consider letting you go. So, the reason why I am your daughter in one respect is because I am Serena's twin sister in my dimension and since she is your daughter in this dimension then that would make you my mother in an off kilter way. But since you are from this dimension and I am not that would also make me not your daughter at all." Explained 'Serena.' (A.N: confusing isn't it. I was confused just writing it.) Chi chi and Bulma just looked at her as though she was mad.

"Huh!?!" Exclaimed Chi chi

"I kinda followed that" said Bulma "so what you are saying is that technically speaking you are Chi chi's daughter because you are Serena's twin sister and that you aren't because you were not born here and do not have any of the genes that may be present in Serena, right...?" 'Serena' nodded. "Okay, that answers a few questions..."

"What is your name?" Chi chi interrupted when she got her voice back

"What?" Asked 'Serena' *why would she want to know that, I mean, I am probably going to kill them. Why would she want to know the name of her killer?* "Why?"

"Well, since you said you are _technically_ my daughter I would like to know who you are." Explained Chi chi

"Faye, Faye Stevenson" replied 'Serena'/Faye (A.N: from now on Serena will be known as Serena and Faye as Faye. Confused? I am...)

"Well Faye, even though you did kidnap us it was kinda nice to know who you were." Said Chi chi. Faye just looked at her strangely wondering why she would be nice to her after all that she did.

***In the DBZ Dimension (this is all happening at the same time as that previous conversation went on)***

Deep in the forest three figures clad in unusual clothing emerged form a swirling black portal and took in their surroundings. The female figure spoke

"Well, this looks like the forest not that far from my house... we should just have to walk..." Serena trailed off as she felt the ki's of her brothers and everyone else. She also felt a ki that felt like her fathers but it couldn't have been as it was barely higher than hers when she was younger, and she couldn't locate Bulma or Chi chi in that crowd either but she figured her Dad would know where he was, they were usually joined at the hip. "Come on, I have picked up some ki's that I recognise over that way" she said while pointing toward the lake "let's go". The other two didn't see any point in arguing and followed their female companion towards the lake. 

When Serena walked out of the undergrowth and saw the lake she was thrilled to be back, but that excitement disappeared and she let out a gasp when she saw her brothers and everyone else lying on the ground covered in a net that looked a lot like an attack she, Travis, Jack and Faye could perform.

***Where the fallen soldiers are***

Gohan was wondering when this net was going to go away, (A.N: must be kinda embarrasing for them to be held down by a net for this long musn't it! I can feel Vegeta scowling from here!) most attacks he had seen didn't last this long... well, then again... he had never seen this type of attack before. And this net kept their energy at a low level, not enough to kill or render unconsious but just enough to make them too weak to break it. Just the Gohan heard a gasp come from the bushes *oh no, now what... things couldn't possibly get any worse* though Gohan. He and everybody else, besides from Vegeta who was still sulking over the fact that he hadn't been able to break the net and Goku who was to weak from that mist draining energy to raise his head, looked at the new comer and gasped, well scowled in the case of Vegeta, Chibi-Trunks and Bra when they saw who it was. 

Goten, Goku (who had weakly raised his head) and Gohan (along with everyone else I should imagine) were confused as to why Serena had returned. I mean, she all ready had Bulma and Chi chi; what could she possibly what now? But what was more confusing was the look of concern, worry and fear that was present in her eyes as she looked upon the group of stationary soldiers. And who were the two men standing beside her?

"Oh my god!" Said the woman who looked like Serena who ran forward towards Gohan who shut his eyes thinking that she was going to attack; and leaving two confused men standing behind her. Gohan opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up into his 'sister's' eyes and was wondering why she hadn't attacked him and why did she look worried about him... she sure didn't seem that way when she left... "Gohan, who did this? What the hell happened here?" Asked a frantic Serena, before he could answer or ask any questions (as everyone else was in a shocked silence due to what she said... yes even Vegeta!) she called over to the two men behind her who were doing their 'look like confused concrete impression'. "Travis, Jack... help me out here would ya?" The two men who she called Travis and Jack ran forward and stood behind her waiting to hear what she was going to say "Now, I want you two to stand over there and draw this energy into yourself's and into the earth so we can free my family, okay?" 

"Sure Sere" said the one she called Travis

"Yeah, sis, we'll help your family" the one she called Jack said. A thought that ran through everyones thoughts at that moment was *sis!* besides from Vegeta, he was just thinking about what he was going to do to Serena when he got out of this net. 

"Okay... on three. One... two... three..." said Serena. After she said three all the fighters could feel the tight hold that the net had on them decreasing slowly. After a few minutes all the energy of the net had been drawn into the three people kneeling in front of them. Serena then looked around at everyone, sizing up how injured they were and if she would have to use the crystal to heal them or not. Satisfied that they were not that badly injured; just a little singed around the edges, she turned to Gohan and said "What happened here Gohan? Who attacked you?" Before Gohan could give his answer she was tackled by a black and blue blur, and it knocked the wind out of her. When she got her senses back she saw that Vegeta was the one who knocked her down. "Um, hi Vegeta... didn't know you were that happy to s..." Serena didn't get a chance to finish that question because Vegeta socked her in the jaw and then placed his hands around her neck and started to choke her. When Travis and Jack saw what he was doing to Serena they moved in closer but a look from Serena told them to stay back and stay out of this. She looked at Vegeta's face trying to ascertain why he would want to attack her in the first place. The only reasons she could think of as to why Vegeta would attack her was a) if she attacked him, b) if she called him weak or said he couldn't fight or c) if she attacked his family, she knew how protective he was of Bulma, Bra and Chibi-Trunks so she WASN'T ever going to attack them! Besides... they were her friends anyway, she wouldn't attack them... no way... so why was he attacking her?!? "Why are you attacking me Vegeta?" Asked Serena between chokes, she knew that she could throw him off her easily but she knew that if she wanted to get through to him then a show of aggression is not the was to do it. She looked over his should to the left and saw her Dad suspended in a bubble and his ki level was dangerously low! She had to get to him and heal him with the crystal, but first she had to deal with a very, very, very angry Vegeta. *Red rag to a bull comes to mind* thought Serena without a trace of humour.

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THAT B***H! YOU ATTACKED MY FAMILY AND KIDNAPPED BULMA! AND YOU ARE ASKING ME WHY I AM ATTACKING YOU!" Shouted Vegeta. *Well, at least I know the reason why he is attacking me, I attacked his family... wait a minute I didn't ATTACK his family!* Thought Serena. 

"What the hell are you talking about Vegeta?" Serena shouted between gasps of air "I didn't attack your family!" Vegeta looked at her as though she had grown two heads. 

"What are you talking about B***h?!?" Everyone else looking at her was just as confused as he was. He let up on his grip a little so she could breathe, he wanted her to still be awake to talk. 

"But we saw you Sere" said Krillin, "we saw you attack everyone and then walked through a portal with Bulma and Chi chi." Meanwhile Gohan was replaying the events before 'Serena' left. *She was wearing something different, besides her clothes... what was it?!?* Thought Gohan fustrated that he couldn't remember, *think Gohan think! It was around her hand and it was yellow. What is yellow that you wear around your hand? It began with a B...oh what was it... a branch, no... a brace, no but close, uh, duh, you don't where a branch or a brace around your hand idiot!... a bracelet... yes! That was it, a yellow bracelet!* Gohan looked at Serena's wrists, there was no yellow bracelet on either of her wrists, so unless she took it off he doubted that this Serena was that same one that took Chi chi and Bulma. Not to mention that the one before was slightly shorter than the Serena that was lying on the ground and turning a light shade of blue.

"But I couldn't have attacked your family Vegeta! We only just got here, and think about it... if I attacked your family before then why would I be just lying here TALKING TO YOU NOW!?!?!" Shouted Serena, Vegeta faltered a bit at this, she was right. The Serena before had not hesitated to attack them... so why hadn't she attacked them now? "AND MY DAD IS OVER THERE AND HIS KI LEVEL IS DANGEROUSLY LOW, IF SOMETHING ISN'T DONE SOON THEN HE COULD DIE!" 

"Uh Vegeta, let go of her" said a voice. Vegeta turned towards the direction where the voice came form and saw that it was Gohan. 

"Why should I brat! She is the one who kidnapped Bulma, not to mention your mother! Why would you want her to be let go?" Asked (or rather demanded) an angry Vegeta.

"Well, one) she is turning a shade of blue from lack of oxygen and two) I don't think that the Serena that you have lying under you is the same Serena who took Mom and Bulma" answered Gohan

"Why's that Gohan?" Asked Trunks

"Well, the Serena who left with your mom and mine had a yellow bracelet on her wrist, if you look at Serena's you will see that there is no bracelet on her wrist... now I know that you say she could have taken the bracelet off, but then why was she concerned about us when she first saw us all lying here, why did she tell those guys standing over there to help her remove the next that held us down, I mean she put it there in the first place so she could keep us from interfering why would she come back and remove it? It just doesn't make sense if you think about it that way" said Gohan as he saw the comprehension dawn over everyone's faces, but he wasn't sure about Vegeta and since Vegeta chocking her he decided to continue. "And why would she be worried about Dad, I mean she put him in there and fried him without flinching." Gohan sighed with relief as Vegeta realised that he was right and slowly let go of Serena. The blue colour left Serena's face and she got her first real breath of oxygen for about 10 minutes. 

"Thanks Gohan" gasped Serena. Gohan smiled at her

"Your welcome Sere." Serena sat up and Travis and Jack helped her to her feet. The concern for her safety was evident in their eyes and it was obviously more than concern over your friends, everyone noticed this and turned questioningly towards Serena. 

"I'll explain later" she said answering their unspoken question. "But right now, I have to help Dad" as she was saying this she walked over to where Goku was floating and lowered the bubble to the ground. As it hit the ground, it dissipated and Goku lay on the ground. Everyone gasped at his condition... they couldn't see the extent of his injuries because of the mist. But now that it was gone... he looked like he had been trapped in an enclosed and hit with about 20 lightning storms on after the other. Serena bit her lip and knelt down next to him. She then placed her left hand palm down on the earth and her right hand over Goku's chest, then she closed her eyes. Everyone besides from Travis and Jack gasped as a 8 pointed star appeared on her forehead and the ground beneath the fingers of her left hand started to shimmer with a golden energy, the energy could be seen coming out of her right hand, but now the gold energy had bits of silver mixed in as it flowed out from her hand and spread all over Goku's body. Before all of their eyes all of Goku's wounds healed, it looked as though he had never been injured at all! Then they all felt his ki rising dramatically and settling at higher than what it was before he was trapped in the bubble. When Goku groaned and started to open his eyes was when Serena stopped to flow of energy, opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of her father. "Are you okay Dad?" Asked Serena, Goku was obviously confused by this so Goten spoke up

"Don't worry Dad, the Serena you see in front of you IS the Serena that grew up here and not the one that took Chi chi and Bulma." Goku looked overjoyed at this news and pulled Serena in for a suffocating hug which she returned. After a few minutes she pulled away and said

"So, what happened to make Vegeta attack me then and you all look like I was scum walking?" 

That's all for now. If I have made any mistakes please feel free to let me know in your reviews. 

The next chapter should be out soon. 

Ja ne

Silverforest

xxx


	4. Explanations

Hi again,

Hi again,

Look, I would like to apologise for not getting this out sooner, but my GSCE's are coming up and I have been made (unwillingly) to study every weekday for them by my Mom. Hope you enjoy it and I will try and make this one longer. 

Now I will answer some of the questions that you gave me in your reviews:

that faye chick is a real b*tch. I'm sorry, but she is! I thought she was supposed to be Usagi's family. By the way, doesn't cosmos represent the total peace of the universe? So she's technically Sailor universe. I don't understand. Well, this is a good story. please continue. g2g, so ja! ~infinite_tenshi

For everyone that was possibly confused by the names of Cosmos, Universe, Galaxy and Stellar; that all mean the same thing (well, may be not Stellar). All four of them are the guardians of the universe, so they needed a name that that signified the universe like Cosmos does and thus Universe, Galaxy and Stellar were used. 

This review was by Serenity6453:

I like! It's unusual by the way, I've never really heard of Serena having twins in one diemension and being Son Serena in another, but I have a question, How could Serena be a triplet, or quadlet, in one dimension, was she reborn or something? Or are you going to explain that in the next chapter? This is getting good! Ja ne for now!

The answer to this is that back in the time of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity gave birth to four children on the same day (sounds painful!) and it was said long before that they were born that any males to be born would be the heirs to the Sun Kingdom and any females to be born would be the heir to the Moon Kingdom. Well, when Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom, and everyone died (besides from Jack and Faye as they were off of the moon when the attack happened and did not die but were re-born any way so they would be the same age as Serena and Travis) and were then sent into the future by Queen Serenity where they were reborn, but when Serena (the Serena of the Sailor Moon dimension) was killed in a car accident along with her parents curtesy of Beryl and the Negaverse, Sailor Pluto decided that the dimension needed to have a Sailor Moon, so she went to the DBZ dimension and retreaved the reincarnated Princess there so she could fight in the other Serena's place. And so because she is the reincarnated form of the Princess only in another dimension where she never met up with Luna, she is technically Princess Serena, sister to Travis, Jack and Faye. 

I also recieved an e-mail from nick190913 and he wanted to know:

1.) What is this fanfic about? 

Well, it is about how basically no matter how well you think you know a person they could betray you. And how Serena has just lost the Sailor Scouts and then has to deal with a sort-of sister who has kidnapped her mother and aunt and will only give them back if she gets the Silver Crystal and with it will reak general havok.

2.) What has happened to Serena's twin sister that has caused her to become evil?

You will find out the answer to that if you read the story.

3.) Can she become good again?

There is always a way for people to become good again

4.) Are there any enemies in this?

Yes, but I am going to be mean and not tell you which one... unless you have figured it out! ^_^*

5.) Can you please bring back Darien and the Sailor Scouts?

Well, I may bring back the scouts, I will have to see... but I am not sure about Darien as this is a Serena/Trunks romance and having Darien there might make it kinda awkward.

And I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z

Ja ne, 

Silverforest

xxx

Yami

Chapter 3 - Explanations

Last time on Yami:

Serena sat up and Travis and Jack helped her to her feet. The concern for her safety was evident in their eyes and it was obviously more than concern over your friends, everyone noticed this and turned questioningly towards Serena. 

"I'll explain later" she said answering their unspoken question. "But right now, I have to help Dad" as she was saying this she walked over to where Goku was floating and lowered the bubble to the ground. As it hit the ground, it dissipated and Goku lay on the ground. Everyone gasped at his condition... they couldn't see the extent of his injuries because of the mist. But now that it was gone... he looked like he had been trapped in an enclosed and hit with about 20 lightning storms one after the other. Serena bit her lip and knelt down next to him. She then placed her left hand palm down on the earth and her right hand over Goku's chest, then she closed her eyes. Everyone besides from Travis and Jack gasped as a 8 pointed star appeared on her forehead and the ground beneath the fingers of her left hand started to shimmer with a golden energy, the energy could be seen coming out of her right hand, but now the gold energy had bits of silver mixed in as it flowed out from her hand and spread all over Goku's body. Before all of their eyes all of Goku's wounds healed, it looked as though he had never been injured at all! Then they all felt his ki rising dramatically and settling at higher than what it was before he was trapped in the bubble. When Goku groaned and started to open his eyes was when Serena stopped to flow of energy, opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of her father. "Are you okay Dad?" Asked Serena, Goku was obviously confused by this so Goten spoke up

"Don't worry Dad, the Serena you see in front of you IS the Serena that grew up here and not the one that took Chi chi and Bulma." Goku looked overjoyed at this news and pulled Serena in for a suffocating hug which she returned. After a few minutes she pulled away and said

"So, what happened to make Vegeta attack me then and you all look like I was scum walking?"

****

Everyone stood there in shock as the information sunk in, but a thought that was running through everyone's mind was: *Who is the girl who looks like Serena then?* While Serena was waiting for an answer she scanned the crowd to check if everyone was here. *Saiyajin with an appetite... check... big bro... check... even bigger bro... check... short bald guy... check... annoyed saiyajin... check... walking green antenna... check... pint-sized, purple haired munchkin... check... unknown man that looks like the pint-sized, purple haired muchkin, except is better looking... che... wait a minute... I shouldn't be thinking that he is hot, even though he is... oh stop it Serena* thought Serena, while a light pink blush stained her cheeks. *moving on... younger, perky version of Bulma... check... teal haired genius with a temper... missing... black haired lady with an even bigger temper... missing... well that just about wraps it up fo.... missing! Oh s**t, where are Mom and Bulma?* Serena then fixed her gaze on her father Goku as she figured he would know where her mother and Bulma were.

"Okay... now, I don't care who tells me but I want to know what happened today and where Mom and Bulma are." All of the Earth's Special Forces just stood there having being freed from the net which embarrasingly enough had kept them down for a while. And even more surprising was that Serena had put them in this net and it was Serena who had freed them. But now it was clear that perhaps it was not the Serena who grew up here that attacked them, the situation was very confusing to say the least. All of them stood there dumfounded when they realised that Serena was waiting for an answer. "Well..." she prompted. Seeing that no-one else was going to speak up and since Serena and Vegeta obviuosly weren't on speaking terms yet, Chibi-Trunks decided to inform Serena of what had happened.

"I'll tell you what happened Serena" Serena nodded, relieved that someone was actually talking to her. "We were all out here having a picnic when Bra jumped Piccolo while he was meditating, took him completely by surprise, both fell into the river, when Bra and Piccolo got out Piccolo looked liek a drowned rat! It was so funny!" This snapped everyone out of their shock-enduced gaze and when everyone looked at him, well Piccolo and Vegeta glared at him (Piccolo because he was telling him in a not so discrete way that if he wanted to see his next birthday then he should shut up now, and Vegeta because he couldn't belive that his Brat was so dense.) he said "What!?!" Serena and Bra thought this was highly amusing although Serena didn't show it because she didn't want to get on Piccolo's bad side but she allready was on Vegeta's bad side and didn't want to make it worse than it all ready was. And Trunks was... well... Trunks was embarressed to say the least... he couldn't believe that he had been this dense as a child! *Oh well, at least I grew out of it* he thought relieved at that fact as the blush of embarressment on his face began to dissappear. 

Serena noticed how the boy who looked like Chibi-Trunks blushed slightly at Chibi-Trunks' words further confirming her suspicion that this man was the same person as Chibi-Trunks. *But a lot cuter* she thought *oh stop it Serena!* She repremanded *this is not the time to be thinking about cute guys! Mom and Bulma are missing and I want to know where they are so I can find them and the person that took them will wish they had never stepped foot on this world!*

Now Krillin (who had got his senses back first) decided to tell Serena what REALLY happened before WWIII broke out between Chibi-Trunks and Piccolo and Serena and Vegeta. 

"Well Sere," said Krillin getting her attention, when he was sure he had it he contined "we were out fishing and having fun in general when we saw you walking out of the bushes..." started Krillin

"Wait a minute, back up... I only just got here, how could I have been in the woods?" Asked Serena confused.

"I'm only telling you what we saw Sere... now the person that looked like you attacked us and took Bulma and Chi chi through what looked like a portal and then about 20 minutes later you came and the rest you know." Said Krillin. Serena nodded and was about to say something when Vegeta spoke or rather shouted.

"Now it's your turn Brat! Tell us! Who are those two next to you?!" Said Vegeta pointing to Jack and Travis. "And if you didn't take Bulma and Kakarot's mate then who did!?!" Travis was about to step in and shout at Vegeta for being rude when Serena glared at him.

"You want to know then Vegeta, fine! I was going to tell you later but now is as good a time as any..." she paused now trying to think of a way to tell them. "Now, I have some questions of my own to ask you but I will answer yours first... okay, these two people standing here are my twin brothers..." Serena paused here to let it sink in, she watched Goku, Gohan and Goten, they were shocked by the news as was everyone. Gohan managed to collect himself first.

"But how Sere, I mean you were born here and Mom only had us..."

"I know it's confusing but I will explain and in order for you to understand I am going to have to explain a few things about my past, a thousand years ago... okay..." said Serena, everyone nodded. "Okay... a thousand years ago roughly there existed a beautiful kingdom called the Moon Kingdom and as you can guess it was on the moon (A.N: Duh! ^_^*) Anyway, the Moon Kingdom was the center of the Silver Millennium, the Silver Millennium was an alliance between all of the planets in the Solar System: The sun, (A.N: I know, not a planet but just work with me here) Mercury, Venus, Earth, Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. And each planet had its own Sailor Scouts. Queen Serenity had four children, Princess Serenity, Prince Tranquility, Prince Amnesty and Princess Faith. It was decided that since the rulers of the Moon Kingdom had to be female that Serenity and Faith would rule but Serenity would get the throne as she was the eldest. And that Tranquility and Amnesty would rule the Sun Kingdom but Tranquility would get the throne because he was the eldest. Now on Earth a woman called Beryl incited a riot amongst the Earthlings and they attacked the Moon Kingdom with all the power of the Negaverse... when they attacked Sailor Amnesty and Sailor Faith were not on the Moon at the time and had they been there the Negaverse would not have won, Queen Serenity would still be alive, I would have gotten married to Prince Endymion and never have been born in this dimension." Serena stopped here to let it all sink in...

"Okay Sere, we get now why they could be your brothers..." said Goten

"Well, technically you two are not my brothers" said Serena to Jack and Travis

"Why not?" Asked Jack

"Well, you know I was born here, I am the reincarnated version of the Princess in this dimension not yours, but I still contain Serenity's memories regarding you two so I do consider you t be my family but not to the extent I do Gohan and Goten..." explained Serena

"Okay, so what happened to the Serena in our dimension then?" Asked Travis

"I found this out from Pluto, when I first left my dimension" said Serena, thinking back to her long-time friend with sadness. "The Serena from your time was killed in a car accident shortly after she was born, I should imagine due to Beryl and the Negaverse." Explained Serena

"So why did she get you?" Asked Jack

"Now when Serena in your dimension would have been 15 the Negaverse started attacking again and that was when Pluto decided that your dimension needed Sailor Moon if it was to survive but the only problem was that the Negaverse had managed to get her out of the way. So she went into the dimensions searching for the reincarnated Princess in that dimension and one that was also a fighter, I guess she chose me because I am the reincarnated princess in this dimension and a fighter." Explained Serena. (A.N: she's doing a lot of explaining isn't she ^_^*) Everyone seemed satisfied with her answer. "Now, what did the person look like who took Mom and Bulma, yeah I know you said that she looked like me but there has to be some mistake I mean, yeah I do have a twin sister but she does NOT look like me..." 

"Before we answer that Sere, what is that outfit you are wearing?" Asked Gohan

"And what did you mean when you said that if Sailor's Faith and Amnesty had been there the Moon Kingdom would not have been destroyed?" Asked Goku. Everyone (including Serena, and excluding Travis and Jack) looked at Goku strangely... he had actually asked a sensible question! When Serena snapped out of her daze she said

"This outfit is what I wear when I become Sailor Cosmos, one of the guardians of the Universe, Sailor Universe" she said pointing to Travis "and Sailor Galaxy" she pointed to Jack "are the other guardians. There is also Sailor Stellar but she is not here right now" 

"So this Sailor Stellar is your twin sister?" Asked Bra

"Yes, now the reason as to why the Moon Kingdom would not have been destroyed is that Travis, Jack, Faye and myself all have the power of the moon and the sun. But when we combine our power our attacks become at least 4 times as powerful may be more. That's how we won against Chaos about a year ago."

"Who is Chaos?" Asked Trunks. Serena looked at the man who spoke. It was that cute guy again, she felt herself blush. She managed to stop blushing and hoped that it wasn't too noticable. 

"Chaos is an entity made up of all the evil in the universe, it was extremely powerful even by our standards. I'd say it was way stronger than Cell." Said Serena. "So, what was the woman that attacked you wearing?" Asked Serena

"She was wearing the same outfit as you are Sere" answered Chibi-Trunks

"Okay... how tall was she?" 

"A little bit taller than you" answered Gohan

"What colour eyes did she have?"

"Blue" answered Bra

"That narrows it down" muttered Serena "what colour hair did she have?"

"Blonde, like yours" answered Krillin

"She did some attacks right?" Asked Serena, everyone nodded "What words did she use?" Everyone had to think about this. Chibi-Trunks remembered the name of the attack that called out a net that held everyone down.

"Sere" started Chibi-Tunks, she turned to him and waited for him to continue "she sent out a net at one time, and she used the words 'Starlight Net' if that helps at all" Serena thought about who could have used that attack

"Hmmmm, 'Starlight Net'. That's strange..." That caught everyone's attention

"Why is that strange Sere?" Asked Gohan. Everyone noticed that Serena, Jack and Travis had the same thoughtful but confused look on their face. 

"Well, only Jack, Travis, Faye and I have ever used the 'Starlight Net' attack, and we are not evil as far as I know, and they all know how much my family means to me... so they wouldn't attack you...." she trailed off in thought. "Did she use any other attacks?" 

"Yeah she did Sere, the one that she trapped Dad in" said Goten. "As I recall she called it 'Stellar Blaze'...." Serena, Travis and Jack gasped when he said this. "What is it?" asked Goten. Travis came to his senses first.

"'Stellar Blaze' is also an attack that only Serena, Faye, Jack and myself can use. Unless someone else figures out how to use it themselves but that would take time..." said Travis

"But Travis, it has been a year. Anyone could have been at that battle with Chaos where we did the attack, picked it up and figured out how to use it." Argued Serena. "But anyway, we HAVE to figure out who could look like me enough to fool my family of 15 years." Serena thought about this for a second. "Wait a minute..."

"What?"Asked Goku

"What if the person didn't actually start out looking like me but somehow changed their apperance in a very convincing way, so much so that if the person they were being... namely me... had been a way for a while and thus any minor differences would be chalked up to growth...." said Serena

"I see your point Sere" said Goku. The last point that Serena mentioned had gotten Travis thinking and he didn't like what he was thinking. *It couldn't be... she wouldn't... she is good like the rest of us and she doesn't even have silver.....* Travis gasped as the frightening thought hit him. 

"Hey Sere, Jack..." said Travis. They walked up to him

"Yeah?" Asked Serena

"What would Faye look like with blond hair...?" 

**** 

Well, that's all for now. Sorry that it took so long coming out. Please review and let me know what you think and feel free to point out any mistakes I may have made. 

Oh and thanks for all the reviews that I recieved on the last chapter.

Ja ne,

Silverforest

xxx


End file.
